


Waffles ➸ Stephanie Brown

by orphan_account



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Apprentice - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, TimSteph, i'm trash, stephanie brown apprentice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you trying to bribe me with waffles? Because it's working."in which the fourth robin is the worst apprentice imaginable





	Waffles ➸ Stephanie Brown

"hi, i'm spoiler, and i like warm hugs. and waffles. mainly waffles. oh, and i'm strokey's new apprentice!"

"what?"

 

in which slade wilson regrets his choice of apprentice.


End file.
